


thats how you know

by nygmobs



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Confessions, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Getting Together, literally finished this show the same day i started it and now i’m sad, no beta we die like men, shes awkward and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: amity tells luz how she actually feels after everything that happened at grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	thats how you know

**Author's Note:**

> pls ohmygod i fell in love with this show and them

it was just a day or two after grom and after amity and luz had fought the grom monster together.. even though amity knows she should've fought her own battles, instead of letting luz take her place.. she was just scared really over nothing, but she guesses there really shouldn't have been anything to be scared about 'cause luz would've gone with her.. even if it would be as friends.. she still would've gone..

amity now lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling of her room, feeling worse than ever her feelings for the other girl eating away at her, somehow she still hadn't been able to tell luz how she feels, that feeling of getting rejected by her still feeling her with dread and worry.

if by a miracle or something that can be considered that, the twins had walked into her room, frowning slightly like they knew what was going on with their younger sister.

"mittens.." they said in unison "what's the matter? you've been upset for days.." they said again 

"and even worse after grom- is this about your crush?" emira asks her, edric nods his head in agreement.

amity sits up on her bed and looks at her siblings wiping her face for any tears or anything that may have been there.. she didn't want to look like she'd been crying over some stupid unrequited crush.

"what are you talking about?" she asked them. 

"you know what am.. is this about luz?" ed asks this time. 

amity's face felt her cheeks get hot, her face surly bright red. "i-i mean- i don't know- no! what are you even.." she says embarrassed burying her face into her hands, all she wanted to do was curl up and disappear forever, she knew what they were asking but as if she'd never admitted it though.. to them, to luz.. mostly to herself..

"look am.. we know we didn't see eye to eye with you a few weeks ago and we've been jerks, but we want you to be okay and happy.." emira tells her.

"yeah.. am we think you should tell luz how you feel, who knows she might feel the same about you! and if not we'll be here to cuddle you and help you through it," edric says 

amity looks at them a frown on her face, she looked as if she were about to cry. "i can't tell her.." she whispered "i don't wanna ruin what bit a friendship we have" 

the twins smile softly "awe come on am, it'll be okay you'll still friends, either way, i'm sure luz wouldn't be bothered" 

amity groans "yeah.. i'm sure you're probably right.. but i'm still terrified" 

"it's okay to be scared mittens," they tell her softly "now go to the owl lady's place and tell her" 

amity nods "yeah.. yeah okay. i'll tell luz i'm in love with her and lose her, but of course, i'll go and tell her," she tells them sarcastically.

they rolls their eyes at her "shut up, it'll be fine am go tell her" 

amity shrugged her shoulders and nods her head again as she makes her way out of her room, down then out of the house, then made her way to eda's house.

—

she paced outside of eda's house not knowing what to do and dreading what was to come. 

"hooty let me in," amity said 

"what's the passwooord?" hooty says sing songly she hadn't even been there that long and the owl tube was already getting on her nerves.

"just let me in.. they know me" 

hooty does what he was told surprisingly and lets her into the house "you're going to have to talk to me next time hoot hoot" hooty says as the door closes back.

amity rolls her eyes and chuckles "yeah sure hooty, i'll make sure to remember that"

"yaaay!" hooty says excitedly.

"you're not actually going to do that are you?" eda says as she walks in the room amity stood. 

she shook her head at the question "yeah, probably not.." she says laughing softly "anyway where's luz at?" 

"up in her room," eda tells her.

amity nods her head, "yeah uh.. thank you.." she says as she makes her way to luz' room hopefully remembering where it was.

she hears eda laugh and hears her say "yeah no problem kid" from the distance.

she makes it to luz' room she goes to knock but then stops herself.. this was a bad idea.. she shouldn't be doing this.. she groans softly still having second thoughts.. but she knocks on the door with three soft raps, no going back she thinks..

before the door opens she debates just walking away and making it out like she had never been there in the first place, or blaming it on something urgent she had to get to, she didn't get to make up her mind 'cause the door was opening just a second later.

she came face to face with the other girl, her breath hitched and she felt she couldn't speak she felt herself blush from just looking at luz.

"oh, amity hi!" luz says happily "what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"i- i er.. i'm.. canitalktoyouaboutsomething?" she says in a breath.

luz laughs "what?" 

amity sighs "can i talk to you about something luz?"

"oh, yeah, of course, you can amity" she smiles at the other girl "come in," she says as she grabs hold of the other girl's hand and pulls the other girl into her room with an 'oof'. 

"so what do you wanna talk about?" 

amity loses her voice again, she frowns looking away from luz.

"amity? are you alright?"

luz nods her head without giving an actual verbal response. 

without another word, luz moves closer to the other girl and hugs her, amity stiffness at the hug but she moves her body slightly so she could hug luz back better, she then buried her face into luz' shoulder, inhaling her scent and feeling ready to just break down and cry.

"amity.." luz says softly.

"luz.. iloveyou," she said with a muffled voice from her head being in the other girl's shoulder.

luz pulls the girl from her and holds her forearms in her hands, "what did you say?" she asked her in a soft voice.

"iloveyouluz," she says in one breath.

she looks to her hands, then back up to luz, whose face was a light red. "you.. you what?" she asked.

"luz.. i- i love you.. and have felt something for you for a while now... and if this ruins what little friends-"

she was cut off by luz whose lips were on hers softly kissing her, amity was taken aback at the sudden motion but she holds onto luz' shoulders and kisses her back.

luz pulls away and smiles at the blushing girl in front of her, and pecks her lips once more before speaking. 

"i can't believe you like me back!" luz tells amity.

amity looked at her confused, "like- like you back?.. what?" 

luz giggles "yeah! i like you dummy and have for a while, i just didn't think you'd like me back so i just kept it to myself" 

"oh.." amity says not knowing what else to say.. 

luz giggles again, "yeah" she smiles.

"so... so what does this mean?" amity asked, "are we dating now?" 

"we could.. i mean if you want" luz tells her.

amity nods her head her face going fully red, "yeah.. we could.. i- i'd like that" she says.

luz smiles at her and kisses amity softly again, and amity kisses her back. they pull away their eyes still closed as they rest their foreheads against one another's.

they open their eyes and look at each other smiles on their faces. amity looks at luz happiness shining in her eyes, as she pulls the other girl into a tight hug, and luz hugs her back as tightly.

"i love you amity" luz says softly.

amity nods, "yeah, i know.. and i love you too.."

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably bad lmao


End file.
